Making Amends
by Tan-is-a-fan
Summary: Crossover fic set after 'Sanctuary'. When Cordy has a vision about their old friends, Angel, Cordy and Wes head for Sunnydale. But before they can work together again, Buffy and Angel will have to put aside their differences... Chapter 2 of 3 up.
1. The Killer Migraine

_Email: __(for requests, distribution, comments etc)  
__Status: unfinished. I think it'll be about 4 chapters or so in the end, nothing too long.  
__Reviews: yes please! It will motivate me to keep writing!  
__Rating: PG13 for some rather strong violence and swearing. May turn R in the future.  
__Info: BtVS/AtS crossover fic, set after Angel 1x19 'Sanctuary' and before Buffy 4x20 'The Yoko Factor'. I thought that Angel's visit to Sunnydale, just to beat up Riley, needed some improving, especially after the B/A fight in Sanctuary.  
__Pairing: Some B/A (mostly just angsty stuff) and a little X/A and W/T.  
__Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, I just thought up the storyline.  
__A/N: I don't know how this fic will develop, just had an urge to write it :). It's my first B/A fic too, so be nice, hehe! Oh and pleeeaaase review, thanks!!_

**Chapter 1: The Killer Migraine**

With a jolt, Cordelia Chase sat bolt upright in her bed and gasped.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" she yelped as yet another vision started filling her head, accompagnied by the usual seering pain. Images and sounds washed over her and disappeared again as quickly as they'd come.

She fell back onto her pillow, rubbing her forehead. The rush of images was starting to come back to her, organizing themselves in her head until they were more or less coherent.

"Oh crap," she muttered when she realized what her vision had been about. Quickly, she got out of bed and, with a huge sigh, started getting ready.

"We have a serious problem," the Seer said as she walked into Angel's office at the Hyperion hotel. The vampire looked up from the folders he was leafing through.

"It's called knocking, Cordy," he said with a stoic expression on his face, and turned back to the folders. Cordelia sighed and hopped up onto the desk.

"Why, it's not like you were doing anything interesting," she answered with a shrug. Angel just glared at her.

"Fine. I'll remember to knock next time I have a blinding vision about death, torment and impending doom!" Cordy added, rolling her eyes. Angel put down the folders and looked at her.

"Okay. What did you see?" he said with a frown. Cordelia shot him a quick smile, got back onto her feet and started pacing around the office.

"Big ass demon, that was sucking out people's souls through their mouths. And let me just tell you, it doesn't look pleasant. God, just once, I wish I could dream about Brad Pitt, like normal people..." she muttered. Angel lifted an eyebrow.

"I never dr..." he said, but was immediately interrupted again.

"Anyway, the point is, the people I saw being soulsucked, were Buffy, Giles and Xander..." she added quickly, and turned around to face Angel. "So, I guess we saddle up and head for good old Sunnydale?"

Angel just stared at Cordy, as what she'd said sank in. He leaned back and took the phone off the hook.

"No," the vampire said, shaking his head. "I'll call Giles and warn him." Cordy let out an angry breath.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right? You're not gonna go grab your shoes and jump at the chance to see your ex-honey?" she said and placed her hands in her sides. Angel sighed but didn't put the phone back down.

"Buffy and I didn't exactly part on good terms when she was here. She thought I was taking Faith's side over hers. Or everyones..." he said softly. Cordy just lifted her hands in a dramatic gesture.

"Hello? That's what I said too, but if something was gonna be sucking out my soul, I'd be thankful for your help anyway!" she scoffed.

"Buffy can take care of herself, she doesn't need my help," Angel said, and started to dial Giles's number. Cordelia quickly grabbed the phone from him and hung up. The vampire glared at her, but she was used to this and just looked back at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, suck it up!" she said crossly. "So you had a spat with your old sweetheart. Whatever! We're Angel Investigations. We help the helpless! We don't give'em a call and say 'hey, by the way, you're gonna die soon'. I get the killer migraines for a reason, you know? It's the Powers' not so subtle way to tell us we have to save someone who needs help. Right?" the Seer said, frankly raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Angel muttered, sliding back his chair and getting back onto his feet. "But you and Wesley are staying here to take care of the customers!"

"What customers?" the former cheerleader said with a cheerful grin. "We're not exactly swamped with work, champ... Plus, for some bizarre reason, I wanna see the old gang again. But don't tell 'em I said so, or all those years of hellish torture will seem like Disneyland to you!" she added quickly. Angel shook his head and smiled.

"Fine. Give Wesley a call, will you? I guess we're going back to Sunnydale."

---------------------------------------------

"Explain again in what way this is fun?" Xander said while he added more books to the already overstacked shelves in Giles's flat. Buffy walked in from the other room, carrying another batch of old volumes.

"You got me beat," she said as she plumped the books down on one of a few empty places on the dinner table.

"It's not supposed to be entertaining," Giles replied with a sigh. "Now that we know that Adam is composed out of various types of demons, we'd do well to learn all there is to know about all the original demons, so we can determine Adam's strengths and weaknesses." There was a knock at the door, and Giles opened it to reveal Anya, Willow and Tara, carrying yet more books. Buffy and Xander let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Ahn, leave the door open, will ya? All this dust is getting in my eyes. We wouldn't want my impending blindness to get in the way of all the crazy alphabetizing fun, now would we?" Xander said sarcastically. Willow grinned at him as she put down her stack of books.

"Oh, before I forget: we saw Spike on our way over here. He was headed for one of the caves by the woods, lookin' all shifty. I'm sure he was up to something. Should we go and check it out?" the witch said. Quickly, Buffy jumped up, knocking over a large 18th century encyclopedia.

"Will's right, we should! Patroll! Let's go!" the Slayer said, overly cheerful and clearly eager to avoid more researching and organizing. Giles just looked at her.

"Very nice try, but there's really no hurry. Spike can't physically harm anyone. Like it or not, right now Adam is our biggest problem," the Watcher told her sternly.

"Oh, I'd say you have bigger problems..." the voice of a young woman suddenly said. As one, the Scoobies turned around and stared at the three familiar figures who were standing in the door opening. Cordelia, Wesley... and Angel.

The Scoobies glanced at each other, unsure as to what to do with their unexpected visitors, but Buffy simply stared at the dark haired vampire in front of her.

"Angel..." she said finally, with a cold undertone that hid the underlying hoarseness of her voice. "What are you doing here?"

TBC


	2. Reproaches

Chapter 2: Reproaches 

For a moment, everyone was staring at everyone. After what seemed like an eternity, Giles let out a small, uncomfortable cough, and Angel blinked. He looked at Buffy uncertainly, ignoring the others, who were all shifting uncomfortably.

"Buffy? Can we, maybe, go outside? We need to talk," the vampire said, his voice softer than usual.

"I _really_ don't think we do," the Slayer answered him with her jaw clenched and an icy glare in her bright green eyes. Cordelia rolled her eyes and walked up to Buffy, grabbing her shoulder and edging her in Angel's general direction.

"Go. Talk. We didn't drive all the way to Sunnydale just to watch the two of you acting like big babies," she told Buffy briskly. Turning to Wesley, she added: "Oh and by the way, Wes: _snales_ would have gotten here faster!"

The former Watcher opened his mouth indignantly, but was interrupted by Buffy, who was still looking at Angel as if she would have liked to set fire to him on the spot.

"Fine. We'll talk. You'll leave," she said, and stalked out the front door to the patio in front of Giles's apartment. Angel just looked at the Scoobies apologetically and followed her outside, leaving Cordy and Wes with the others as he closed the front door behind him.

"So, you guys are working with Angel in L.A., huh?" Willow asked, simply to break the tension. "That's... unusual," the witch added, shifting nervously in her seat. Cordy sat down next to her and let out a deep breath.

"It is quite unusual for us to be working with a vampire, but it's going very well so far. We are hunting demons and helping the hopeless – fighting the good fight, so to speak," Wesley said with somewhat of a smug smile. Cordelia just nodded.

"True. Plus, I have these visions going on, which is pretty cool... in the way that it's not. And can I just say that this whole deal speaks for me, and that I've grown as a person? I mean, your upcoming death gave me a major headache, but I still came to warn you about it without complaining, even if it meant driving with Snale Boy here." She said, nodding her head at Wesley.

"Yeah Cordy, it's too bad you have to be dead to be declared a saint; you would've been a sure bet," Xander said sarcastically as he flopped onto the couch next to the Seer. Anya gave him an annoyed look and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Xander! Why are you sitting down next to your ex-girlfriend? She cast a vengeance spell on you, remember?" she said. Turning to Cordelia, she glared at the young woman. "I'm not threatened by you, but go away." The Seer just laughed and gave Xander a pitiful look.

"You're dating the demon now? I told you you'd never find anyone like me anymore Xander..." the brunette said, shaking her head wearily.

"Uhm, do I need to remind you of the fact you had a crush on Wesley? I mean, as far as rebounding goes, that's a pretty pathetic attempt!" Xander retorted, giving her an insulted look.

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley said, disdainfully and ready for a speech, but at that point, Giles coughed again, louder this time.

"Though I wouldn't dream of interrupting this fascinating conversation, do you think we could focus on the vision that brought you here in the first place?" the Watcher said with a sigh.

"Right," Cordelia said, waving her hands in a dismissive gesture. "Sorry. Okay, vision time..." she added as she started explaining in full detail what the Powers That Be had shown her the day before...

---------------------------------------------

"So... You wanted to talk? Then talk," Buffy told Angel, folding her arms across her chest as she sat down on the low front yard wall. The vampire sighed and began pacing the courtyard.

"Don't be like this, Buffy, okay? I came here to apologize," he said, stopping to look into her beautiful green eyes. "I said some things I shouldn't have said..."

"Like that I should stay the hell out of your town?" the blonde snapped at him, her eyes still blazing fire. "Which is ironic, since apparently _you_ get to show up here whenever you feel like it!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know that I keep messing up your life and that I should stay away. God knows I should stay away..." Angel said, the last bit mostly to himself. He let out a deep breath and sat down next to her, putting his hand on hers. "I'm not too good with words, you know that. Back in L .A., what I meant, but hopeless failed to say, is that I can't –I can't bear to have you around."

"Oh yeah, that's much better!" The blonde Slayer rolled her eyes, but a faint smile was appearing on her lips.

"No, that's not what I mean either," the vampire said quickly, getting nervous for a moment. "Look. It just... hurts too much to see you, especially in the circumstances we keep meeting in, where there's never time to talk, just..."

"...shop talk right?" Buffy completed his sentence. "Yeah, I know. And it hurts me to see you too. But it hurt me more you see you there with Faith, after everything she put me through." Her look became icy again as she thought about how she had found Angel taking care of Faith, helping her... She took a deep breath and glanced at the vampire she couldn't help but love. "I wish you weren't able to hurt me this much..." she said softly.

"Look, Buffy..." Angel said, his eyes locking with hers. "I went to L.A. because I thought it would be the easiest thing to do. I figured that, if I was away from you, things would be clearer and my life would be simple again. Turns out that it's just as complicated. I'm not good with the emotional stuff, and with you showing up, there was just... an overload. So, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said."

Buffy looked at her hand, entwined with his. "Yes you did. And so did I. Granted, we didn't _phrase_ it in the best way possible," she said with a smirk. "But it needed to be said. We have different lives now. And... I think it's always gonna hurt for me to see you and not be able to be with you, but I'm hoping it'll get easier in time..."

"Well, I doubt it's getting easier any time soon," the vampire said with a deep sigh. "You're always going to be the one thing I long for the most, and the one thing I can never have..." He glanced at the Slayer. She simply squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Like sunlight," she said, and cuddled up next to him. Angel couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah. You're my sunlight..." he said, putting his hand around her shoulders and holding her close. Buffy looked up at him, her eyes full of love this time, and slowly brought her lips to his...

---------------------------------------------

_(Let me know if I should continue or stop here!)_


End file.
